PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Rodents are important tools for studying kidney function and diseases. However, expertise and equipment for physiological analysis of kidney function in mice are not readily available to many investigators in the renal research community, and even less so outside the renal community. Furthermore, production of mutant mice has allowed many investigators outside the renal community to uncover unexpected renal phenotypes and venture into renal research. The objective of the Physiology Core is to assist investigators with a wide range of physiological techniques to study kidney physiology and diseases at the cellular, organ, and importantly, whole animal level. This Core serves the three major themes of the O'Brien Center of Renal Development and Genetics, Physiology and Pathophysiology, Chronic Kidney Disease and tis Complications. To achieve these objectives, the Core will provide specific assistances: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. Whole animal metabolic and clearance studies Measurement of blood pressure by tail cuff or telemetry Measurements of serum and urine creatinine and citrate Measurement of serum and urine electrolytes and chemistry Serum or urine soluble Klotho by our own immunoprecipitation-immunoblot Electrolytes in nanolitre volume using ion-selective electrodes Isolation of individual tubules for real-time PCR and immuno-fluorescent staining In vitro microperfusion of individually isolated tubules Electro-physiological studies Participation of an exploratory Klotho ELISA an Alpha LISA 1 to 5 are offered as services with nominal non-profit cost recovery charges. 6 to 9 are offered as collaborations with mutual agreement between Investigators and Core B Directors with clearly defined deliverables, no cost, but with joint authorships. 10 is a new exploratory techniques where investigators can work with our Core Directors to co-develop these new assays by contributing samples, scientific, or technical input. There will be no charge and any resultant paper (no guaranteed deliverables) will be co-authored. Surveillance is in place to evaluate efficiency and to maintain quality control of services provided. The Core will also provide education and training to the investigators and their staff and trainees. The Core Directors have a track record of providing assistance and training to visiting scientists locally and nationally. The Physiology Core Kidney contributes to the understanding of themes of the O'Brien Center in kidney development and genetic, renal physiology and pathophysiology, and chronic kidney disease, and our long-term goal of improving the diagnosis and treatment of kidney diseases.